Betty
Note this page is not done it was made when do or die was we are still editing it! better known as is the main antagonist of Season 2 in Glitchtale. At first might seem as a kind little girl who calls herself , however do not be fooled because she is actually evil and has the soul of she first appeared in Glitchtale Season 2. also has an evil monster named who can crush souls, the first example of that happening was when did it to Sans. Profile 'is powerful because of her soul trait of ' which is equally powerful with the soul of She is also capable of using strings to stab through a human's or monster's soul. Personality appears innocent in the first episode of season 2, however on the second episode she completely changes and kills Overall is a complete demon like on the Genocide Route but not as powerful. Unlike doesn't have a care in the world for when she kills monsters or people, in fact she enjoys their suffering. is like this because she was created to make sure humans and monsters never live in peace. is a demented psychopath who only knows how to inflict pain on others. Appearance Despite being evil has gorgeous brown hair with a shade of light pink on the edges. Most of the time smiles, even when murdering her enemies. As her power increases, her hair will become fully pink. She wears a pink shirt that has a purple stripe at the top with a pink skirt and brown boots. Akumu Akumu (meaning "nightmare" in japan), or Kumu for short, is the pink blob monster pet of Betty. At first it appears as a small pink creature that follows Betty, but it is soon revealed to be a pink monster that feeds off souls. It also has the power to shape shift. It is assumed that Akumu is a part of Betty, her counterpart or other half created along side her when an ancient wizard of Bravery sacrificed her soul to create the demon of Fear. Although they interact like good friends from time to time, Betty usually uses Akumu's shapeshifting abilities as a weapon, having him turn into spikes on her hands or a schythe. Appearance It's a pink blob & shapeshifts into anything, but remains pink. Story [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUdm30XHWVU My Sunshine] In the start, can be seen looking at the children in Toriel's school behind the door. A few scenes later, she will be seen walking in the street, almost to be hit by a car, but uses their shield to protect . After that she began to introduce herself to Betty then tags along with Frisk. Later in the episode she reveals Akumu, and shows her pink soul. Near the end of the episode, Betty asks Gaster if she can stay overnight at the lab while her parents begin packing for their move. At the end of the episode, A figure in the shadows (Betty) is seen talking to Jessica Grey, offering it's help to destroy the monster race. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W82A03JTaqQ Dust] In this episode, Betty is first seen at Gaster's lab because her family is moving and she needed a place to stay while her things were moved. She appears later with Frisk at Mettaton's interview with Sans, Papyrus and Asriel. After that, she doesn't appear until the end of the episode, where it's revealed that she was secretly manipulating everyone and her pink souls trait, fear. She then proceeds to kill Sans and nearly kill Asriel, who escapes. After that she demands Jessica Grey's vial of hate. When she refuses, Betty uses Akumu to pin Jessica to the wall and causes Jessica to hallucinate, seeing her daughter in Betty's place, pleading for the vial. Then she changes into a grotesque & disfigured version of Jessica's daughter. The episode ends with Jessica screaming in horror, and Betty telling her that she'll keep her promise: turning monsters into dust. ''Do or Die In this episode ' ' becomes insanely powerful, causing pink creatures to appear and kill to harvest souls. She even manages to beat Gaster nearly to death (So far it is unknown if he survived). ' ' also killed Alphys. The reason why Alphys died was because Undyne threw a spear at ' ' only to be revealed that she made Undyne see her and she was really throwing a spear at Alphys' soul. After that, ' ' proceded to kill Undyne, A bit later Undyne was resurrected in her Undying form. ''Love Relationships Frisk Frisk Blocked a car to save her life and were friends for a short while and is now her nemesis and can only show her true power from the death of a friend (active) Jessica Shes helped Betty take sans soul but regrets doing it due to Betty taking souls of the kids at toriels school. Sans Summoned whats left of his soul to fight frisk but lost control due to papyrus using love. Asriel (deceased) has taken his soul and doesn’t need to worry about him-extra season 2 episode 5 trailer shows a part where she is breaking his soul due to worry of frisk bringing him back from her control like sans. He also has been a place like sans where he fights his parents, asgore and toriel, in the latest episode of glitchtale. Gaster fought him and beat him leading to alphys fight Undyne fought her in do or die and flead from her because of akimu eating the hate canister and from undynes unbelievable power Alphys (deceased) Fought her while using green magic technology to trap Betty and lost leading to undynes fight ET!Frisk Béte and Akumu was intruded by Frisk and they fought. Gallery Betty (Bete Noire).gif Betty.png Rhabdophobia.png|Rhabdophobia 004c6b370e944f84001eabff4852a294ce4a4748_hq.jpg Bettychan by kiacii-daqaoe4.png Speed paint.jpg|speedpaint IMG_4182.png|Bete Noire and Akumu The_black_beast_collab_with_kitmast_by_camilaanims-dbbpfn2.png|The Black Beast tumblr_oc5xd4ajz51ucsl0oo1_400_by_chaos711yt-darlxkb.png|Unoffical Béte noir sprite 96da2f4738c8a633b74526edbd999d3882d749e6_hq.gif Trivia *In Undertale Amino app, Camila made a comic about that its Betty's not fault being a Total Monster, Bravery make her to kill monsters when Betty's soul appeared for the first time. **However, it can be a clue for a Mystery in Episode 2 why Betty is a Monster. *Betty's name is not just Betty, but " ", which means " Black Beast" in french. **"Bête Noire" also means a person or thing that one particularly dislikes. * Akumu is a part of SOUL. ** Akumu means " nightmare" in Japanese. * Betty's soul is known as the soul of "Fear." This is a pretty dangerous trait in the Glitchtale timeline. As Betty seems like a hard boss to take on, some theorize that this trait could also be used against her. * Like how Determination, Justice, or Kindness is used to describe people like Frisk and Chara, Fear can also be used to describe Betty, she's scary and she could be scared in a certain way. * Only Determination can beat Fear forever. And only Fear can neutralizes Determination's power. Category:Glitchtale Category:Crazy Category:Villains Category:Added Role Category:OCs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pseudo-Human Category:Female Category:AU specific OCs Category:Heroes